Margaret
Margaret Smith is a robin girl as Mordecai´s girlfriends and have friends Melissa and Beta as friendship and games winner double and woman as Margaret, Melissa and Beta, Margaret has crush on Mordecai as boyfriends. Appearances Margaret´s Special: Culiacan Florida Johnson (Dickman) (februday 2011-November 2011) Owner Pet (Regular Show) (2011-currently) Owner Show (Regular Show) (2016-currently) Appearances Fisica Margaret''' 'is a 22-year-old robin. Her feathers are red and white in color; her beak is curved. She has brownish spots on the sides of her head, which are comma shaped, and a curved hairstyle. When she isn't working, she usually wears jeans and yellow shirts except in "Caffeinated Concert Tickets" and "The Longest Weekend". She may be as tall as Pops. School School Stase (formerly), university ecu (formerly), University CETEC (currently) Appearances Major Appearances * Every Episodes Major Owner Pet Relative Denise and Frank (parents), Tim (uncle), Margaret´s Relative, Mordecai (boyfriend), Asgel (son), Brina (daughter), and Max (son), Melissita (daughter-in-law), Tommy (son-in-law), Unnamed Mother-in-law, William (Father-in-law), Nana Smith (grandma), Kartleen (aunt), Sussie, Robbie and John (cousins), Bill (uncle) RelationshipCategory:Characters Owner Pet [[Mordecai and Margaret´s Relationship|''Mordecai and Margaret´s Relationship]]: Mordecai her and Mordecai as boyfriends currently fans Mordecai and Margaret´s relationship. Rigby her and Rigby as friends fans. Eileen her and Eileen as best friends fans. Thomas her and Thomas as friends fans. CJ her and CJ as rival or friends-enemies enter relationship rival. Melissa her and Melissa as friends fans. Eddie her and Eddie as friends and her has crush on Eddie as friends. Trivial * Margaret have her parents as Denise is robin and Frank is human as her parents, Tim is robin as her uncle. * Margaret has crush on Eddie as friends and after that Margaret has crush on Mordecai as boyfriend. * Margaret and CJ as rival and friends-enemies that Mordecai and Thomas as friends and friendship. * Margaret has book-list. * Margaret colors robin red. * Margaret major role in Movie. * Margaret came back with Mordecai become her boyfriend. * Margaret her rival CJ, because CJ loves Thomas. * Margaret and Mordecai together as boyfriends. * Margaret have a mother in the family Margaret. * Margaret kiss to Mordecai. * Margaret same named as Margaret Penny. * Margaret and Mordecai as boyfriend real couple. * Margaret came back in Eileen Flat Screen from season 6 Regular Show. * Margaret came back in episode Merry Christmas Mordecai from season 6 Regular Show. * Margaret and Mordecai leaving her. * Margaret have a father Frank is her mom´s husband. * Margaret as news reporter that Margaret back town in Eileen Flat Screen from Regular Show season 6 as came back, Margaret return with her and her boyfriend Mordecai remember good time and kissed and her new roomate from Eileen best friends from Margaret and Mordecai is the boyfriend from Margaret appear in Merry Christmas Mordecai from Regular Show season 6 as boyfriends official good time, dating Margaret hug to Mordecai as boyfriends and her call phone Mordecai rigtone Calling Margaret in Sad Sax from Regular Show season 6 major role as DVD Februray. * Margaret say "goods back town" say return. * Margaret return appear in Merry Christmas Mordecai from Regular Show season 6 major role in DVD Februray. * Margaret see her boyfriend Mordecai with her rivals CJ and Mordecai saying "CJ, is Margaret my girlfriend, i mean ex-girlfriend, talking my friends, to about" can say Mordecai hole and juice over. * Margaret kissed Mordecai good time remember memorie as loves-interest that Mordecai likes Margaret accidentally kissed her and but CJ become heartbroken to Mordecai and CJ run her car driver, and finally Margaret have her new roomate and her look to Mordecai. * Margaret say Mordecai as good time and finally kissed as boyfriends. * Margaret with her friends Eileen and CJ really her friends as Melissa and Darlene. * Margaret with her boyfriend Mordecai really likes. * Margaret hug to Mordecai as boyfriends and her call phone Mordecai rigtone Calling Margaret in Sad Sax. * Margaret and Mordecai as selfie phone Mordecai in Sad Sax. * Margaret and Mordecai from valentine´s day from Regular Show. * Margaret is a named latin Margarita. * Margaret kissed Mordecai this episode. * Margaret kiss Mordecai from Valentine´s day. * Margaret with Mordecai with Melissa and Eddie romantic the beach picture. * Margaret major role in 1000TH Chopper Fligh Party in DVD jule. * Margaret say Mordecai jealous by CJ has crush on Thomas. Category:Smith Family Category:J. Squirrel Family Category:Melissa´s friend Category:Eddie´s friend Category:Lennie and Diana´s friends Category:Couple Category:Parents Category:Adults Owner Pet Category:Son and Daughter Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Owner Show Category:Mordecai´s Family Category:Major Characters Category:Employee Category:Irela´s friends